ABSTRACT The objective of the Environmental Toxicology and Epidemiology (ETEP) training program is to train future leaders in the environmental health sciences by providing research training that bridges environmental toxicology (basic research) and epidemiology (population-based research) with applications to human disease prevention. The program is based on the premise that environmental health scientists who specialize in toxicology or epidemiology require training in multiple disciplinary approaches to conduct impactful translational research, encompassing the rapidly evolving approaches used in genomics, proteomics, bioinformatics and data science. The proposed program represents evolutionary changes to our highly successful program, now in its 40th year. In this submission, we request 6 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral positions (at levels 0, 1 and 2). Predoctoral trainees specialize in environmental epidemiology or toxicology, and complete foundation and advanced courses in the non-specialization area (e.g., epidemiology trainees complete toxicology courses and vice versa), and all trainees complete a common core curriculum that includes courses in bioinformatics or data science and the responsible conduct of research. Predoctoral trainees must have a baccalaureate degree with relevant scientific coursework preparation and will be enrolled in a PhD program in the Environmental Health Sciences Department, which has a distinguished history of graduate training in toxicology and environmental health sciences. The expected duration of trainee support from the ETEP training grant is two years; the expected duration of predoctoral training is 4-5 years. Postdoctoral trainees will work with our ETEP faculty, complete research training and career development modules, and will be encouraged to submit an individual NRSA Postdoctoral Fellowship application in their first year of training. Qualified postdoctoral applicants must demonstrate motivation for careers in the environmental health sciences addressing toxicology or epidemiology research, and have a PhD, MD, DVM or other appropriate doctoral degree. The program is implemented and evaluated with the assistance of an Executive Committee, External Advisory Committee, and a diverse pool of outstanding faculty mentors drawn from across the University of Michigan.